


The one where they became comfortable

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, sleeping, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Can be read stand alone.Just a little something to make up for throwing all the gifted works into one, making it harder to know if there's anything new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.  
> Just a little something to make up for throwing all the gifted works into one, making it harder to know if there's anything new.

The first time it happened, it was an accident. They were sitting in the Hades cabin, wrapped up in each other’s arms, and before they knew it, they were asleep. Nico was the first to stir, blushing heavily when he found himself pressed hard against Will’s chest, the boy’s legs wrapped snugly around his midsection. He tried to wiggle free, then gasped, suddenly even more embarrassed. The strange, panting sounds were what woke Will then, and he shot up, dropping Nico onto the floor with a loud thunk.

  
“I-I… It wasn’t like that!” Will squeaked, voice rising a good two octaves higher than normal. Nico groaned and lay on ground, pain shooting up his backside.

  
“Why is it I always find myself in this position with you, Solace?” He muttered, then blushed and covered his face. “Gods, that sounded really… dirty… now that I think about it.” Will offered up his hand and Nico took it, the other easily pulling him to his feet. They both stood there nervously, not quite ready to meet the other’s eyes, and an awkward silence ensued. Finally, Will cleared his throat.

  
“So, sorry, about that. I’m used to wrapping around my blankets when I sleep. I didn’t mean to get so… close…” his face flushed again and Nico shrugged.

  
“That’s alright. I know you wouldn’t… you know… take advantage.” They were both bright red, looking steadily at the ground. After another long pause, Nico spared a glance his way. Will shuffled his feet and chewed his lip in thought.

  
“Yeah. I think I’ll… go now…” he patted him on the head awkwardly and scampered off. It took a good ten minutes before Nico’s color returned to normal.

 

The second time it happened, it was less of a shock. They were watching a movie, and the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the ceiling, head on top of Will’s lap. The only thing he could figure was he must have slipped into the position in his sleep. Sitting up he looked at his boyfriend, passed out, head tipped back against the couch. A light flush covered his face and he decided to gently nudge the other until he stirred.

  
“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry, you looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to disturb you.” He grinned sheepishly and Nico smiled back.

  
“That’s alright. Was the movie good? I don’t remember more than the first twenty minutes or so.” Will stretched his arms high above his head lazily, causing his shirt to ride up slightly. Nico blushed at the sight of his flat, toned stomach, suddenly losing his train of thought.

  
“To be honest, I didn’t finish it, either. You were so warm and cozy on my lower half that it made me tired and I must have fallen asleep.” He caught Nico’s odd look and cocked his head to the side.

  
“Uh… oh… y-yeah. Maybe we’ll watch it again sometime.” A slow smile broke out across Will’s face and he sat forward, propping his chin on his fist.

  
“You’re blushing, is everything alright?” He crooned, making Nico blush harder.

  
“N-no, I mean, yes. All good here.” Will laughed and he hid his face with his hands. “Shut up, Solace,” he mumbled, and the other boy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It did nothing for his pigment, but it made his heart happy nonetheless.

  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he breathed, then stood up and stretched again. Nico had the right mind to glance away, lest it provoke his situation. “I should get going. I’ll see you later.” Placing a quick kiss on Nico’s head, he left him there still hiding his face.

 

The third time, it was intentional. Will was having a pretty rough day after his patient struggling for life in the infirmary finally lost her fight. He had come by, eyes shiny and red, and without a word, Nico pulled him over to the bed and wrapped him up in a cocoon of blanketed protection. The other didn’t even need to say what was wrong, Nico could sense the death from his cabin the moment it happened, and knew his boyfriend would be on his way shortly and in desperate need of comfort. He climbed into the bed next to him and moved his face close, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Will sniffled a few times, then opened his arms and invited Nico to join him inside the safety of the blankets.

  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, voice strained and weak. Nico wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him tightly to his chest. Will rested his head in the crook of his arm and looked up at him, face wet and streaked with tears. The warmth radiating off of him was intoxicating, causing Nico’s eyes to droop.

  
“No need to thank me, just doing my job,” he murmured in reply, hoping the sound of his voice was enough to lull some of Will’s sorrow away.

  
“This is nice.” Nico nodded as a wave of drowsiness washed over him.

  
“Close your eyes and sleep,” he cooed, stroking Will’s hair gently. Will let out a contented sigh, and the two of them fell asleep.

When he awoke, it wasn't awkward. Will’s head was still laying in the crook of his arm, his breath coming in short, light puffs. He kissed his head gently and felt him stir, as blue eyes glanced up and a smile broke across his face.

  
“You’re wonderful,” Will crooned and Nico smiled back.

  
“Only because you’re wonderful,” he admitted, but Will shook his head.

  
“No, you’re wonderful because of you, and who you are. You’re caring and sweet and I’ve got nothing to do with it.” Nico flushed, and Will pulled himself up, kissing him lightly on the mouth. “Thanks again,” he murmured, then rolled onto his back, pulling Nico into his side. They lay that way for hours, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together and the silent contentment that came along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep going "but they're only fifteen! They don't know these things or feel this way!"  
> And then I go, oh yeah, I was fifteen (forever ago, ugh) and I felt things that were real, so stop being condescending, jerk.  
> It helps when I remember they've been through a lot, and maturity is developed, not guaranteed.  
> End rant.


End file.
